


Bucky Gets a Cat For His Birthday (Art)

by Candamira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira
Summary: Drawn for the BUCKY BARNES 100th BIRTHDAY COMMENT FEST (10.03.17) on Livejournal.Remix of alby_mangroves’ masterpieceHe looked right at me(artgroves/Deviant Art).





	




End file.
